Serena's journey into another world
by Karasu Hokori
Summary: I've added the fourth chapter, so review for me readers, let me know what you think!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Strange world

****

****

Serena was crying softly in her room, she had even locked Luna out and wouldn't talk to her friends, Darien had left her even though they had been destined to be together, he had left her for Ray, her hotheaded friend also known as Sailor Mars. "It's just not fair!" Serena cried, "She can't take him from me we're destined to be together!"

Laughter filled her room and it quickly became dark, Serena lifted her head, her blond pigtails spread before her on her bed, "W-who's there?" She called.

Laughter again, "Enjoy the trip!" The voice called, disappearing into the darkness.

"What tr-" before Serena could finish it felt as if she was being torn in two, her bedroom disappeared and a small clearing appeared, she was on her knees, gasping, trying to regain her composure.

A dark figure appeared before her, "now none of your _friends_ can save you, you're mine!"

"You seem to forget that I have power as well!" Serena exclaimed, "Moon Crystal Power!"

Her body was engulfed in a bright light and when she reappeared she was dressed in her telltale sailor outfit, short blue skirt, red bow on her shirt, tall red boots with a crescent moon, red globes in her hair and the tiara also with a crescent moon. "Ha! You think that your powers alone can stop me!"

He made a waving motion with his hand and Sailor Moon fell back into the tree behind her. "Umph!" She cried, standing, only to be blasted back again, maniacal laughter filled her ears, she saw a bright light sweep over her and the figures deep-throated scream of pain.

Serena looked up into the face that stared down into hers numbly, it was a boy, about her age, his hair was short and purple, his eyes a bright blue, "Are you okay?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah fine." Sailor Moon said quietly, "Who are you and what is this place?"

The boy laughed as if she had made a joke, "My name is Trunks, and this is Tokyo."

"But- this is not Tokyo as I know it…" Sailor Moon said.

"By the way what is your name?" Asked Trunks.

"My name is Ser-  Sailor Moon, I protect the innocent with my friends Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Mars, though I seem to be the only one that has been transported to this strange place-my compowder!" She exclaimed, pulling a small handheld  computer from a hidden pocket.

Trunks watched in amazement as she tried to contact somebody on it, "Amy!" Serena called, "Amy can you hear me?"

A face appeared, coming in and out of focus on the screen, "Sailor Moon? Where are you at, we came up to your room and you weren't there…"

"Not now Amy," Sailor Moon whispered, "I need to know where I am."

"That's strange…" Amy said.

"What?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Your location doesn't show up anywhere on the universal map, it's as if you are in another universe…"

"That's it exactly, a new enemy appeared and dragged me to this place, a boy says that it is Tokyo but it cannot be, I don't recognize it…" Sailor Moon said.

    "I don't know how we're going to bring you back… I'll contact you when we've figured out a way, goodbye Sailor Moon." Amy said, disconnecting their call.

"Since this isn't my universe, then I suppose I can tell you who I really am…" Sailor Moon said, "I am a protector in my own world, but not all the time… I am known as Serena." Sailor Moon said, "I may as well detransform and stop wasting my energy…"

Light engulfed Sailor Moon's body and when it disappeared she was once more Serena, the ditzy teen. Her stomach growled, "I hate to bother you, but do you know where I can get something to eat?" Serena asked, laughing softly she added, "Fighting crime makes me hungry…"

Well, that's it so far… hope everybody likes my third fanfic on this site…


	2. Meeting Trunk's family

Chapter 2 Meeting Trunk's family

Serena yawned, she and Trunks had been walking for a while now and her stomach was growling even worse, "Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Almost." Trunks answered.

A house came into view, though, it looked strange to Serena, it had a rounded roof and looked rather small, a larger building sat next to it and Serena could make out a name on it, Capsule Corps. Trunks led her inside and introduced her to a blue haired woman, and a younger girl next to her, "Mom this is Serena," he said, "Serena this is my mother Bulma, and my sister Bula (let me know if I spelled it correctly).

"Hello," Said Serena.

"Oh my!" The one called Bulma said, "You don't look as if you are from around here…"

"Well… I'm not…" Serena said, before she could continue her compowder gave a distinct buzz, Bulma looked on in awe as Serena opened it and took the call, it was Mina.

"Serena?" She called, her voice sounding distant, "I think the communication is getting worse, Amy says that she is unsure of any way to bring you home… maybe if we were all there we could do the sailor teleport… Renee misses you, though she won't say it, and she seems to be fading away from this dimension as well… it may be a sign that you'll never be able to return…"

"Don't say that to her!" A voice, distinctly belonging to Lita cried, "You know how she gets, we need to find a way to bring her home, or at least to transport us there so we can bring her home!"

Tears welled up in Serena's baby blue eyes, "There's no hope is there?" She said softly.

Rae's face appeared on the compowder and Serena instantly clammed up, "What do _you_ want?" She said haughtily.

Rays face looked as if she had been crying ever since she found out, "I'm sorry!" She blubbered, "I loved him Serena. But it was his choice to leave you not mine, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"Well you can keep Darien!" Serena shouted, "If he wants to fucking give up our life together, then fine, I don't care, now leave me alone!!" With that she snapped the compowder shut in anger.

Bulma's face showed a mixture of interest and sympathy, and to get off the subject she asked, "So, is anybody hungry?"

Serena's face lightened up a little, "Starved…" She said.

"Okay, right this way then, and watch out for Vegeta, he has a nasty temper…" Bulma said.

In the dining room the table was set for four, Bulma quickly set up another plate, they all sat and waited for Vegeta, when he entered Serena knew that Bulma had been truthful about his attitude, "Damn it _woman_, couldn't you see that I was training?" He exclaimed, "And who the hell is this?"

Serena looked up in annoyance at his attitude but said nothing, "Why this girl's name is Serena," Bula said quietly, "be nice daddy, she isn't even from around here…"

"And what the hell's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta exclaimed eying Serena.

"It means that I was swiped from my dimension and dropped into yours!" Serena said angrily, "you could show a little respect!"

Vegeta laughed, "You appear to be a weak _girl_!" he said.

Serena gripped her crystal tightly in her hands, all the while thinking, should I show him a little bit of what moon power truly is? She wondered, but, he had stopped and sat down, and was now shoving mouthfuls of food into his mouth. Serena's stomach growled, reminding her that she was hungry and she did the same, she had finished off five plates of dinner, and three of dessert before she was satisfied, she then pushed her plate back and gave a sigh of satisfaction, "What?" she asked, looking at the stunned faces around her.

"Y-you eat like my father and his friends!" Bula said.

Serena's face turned crimson, "May I be excused?" She asked quietly, leaving the table and walking outside.

Serena remembered a clearing that was nearby and entered it, she wanted to train, take her mind off of that haughty man called Vegeta. "Moon Crystal Power!" She cried into the darkness (While they had eaten dinner it had grown dark) a white glow encircled her body when it disappeared, she was Sailor Moon, she looked at a tree, and cried, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Light exploded from the wand she held and hit the tree, disappearing into the night then she said another attack, "Moon Tiara Action! She cried the tiara flew from her hand and hit the tree, cutting a thin line ¼ of the way through it; it did a loop and flew back into her hand.

That was when she saw him, Vegeta stood not to far away, "Who the fuck are you?" He cried.

"I am Sailor Moon! The champion of justice!" She said.

"Well, justify this!" Vegeta shouted, throwing an energy bomb at Serena.

Almost without thinking Serena cried, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The blast from her wand almost matched that of the raw energy, the energy exploded throwing both she and Vegeta back, exhausted, her body de-transformed, and in Sailor Moon's place lay a gasping Serena. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, "You!" He breathed angrily, lifting her bodily from the ground, "who are you truly?"

"I am Serena!" She cried, kicking at him, "let me go!"

Instantly, unprovoked, her body was engulfed in a bright light, Vegeta covered his eyes, dropping her, when the light vanished she stood before him as princess Serena, white gown fluttering in a slight breeze, featherish things rested in her hair, laughing slightly she said, "Did I forget to mention that I am the princess of the moon?"

Vegeta looked in awe, at the only other truly royal person on the planet, "Did I forget to mention that I am the prince of the Planet Vegeta?" He mocked angrily.

The light left Serena's body and once more she was on the ground gasping, "Does it matter?" She asked, standing up, "My mother was queen over this entire universe before the dark forces attacked our kingdom!" With that Serena walked away coolly, "If I were you I'd learn to control that temper!" She said softly, disappearing into the house and leaving a stunned Vegita to watch her go.

"Women!" He muttered, walking into the house after her.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Serena was sitting in the room in which Trunks had directed her, she stared blankly at the wall, deep in thought and unaware of the tears that had begun to slip silently down her cheeks... her mind went back to that hateful day...

_Serena's memory_

Serena stared into Darien's face, "H-how can this be?" She asked, "I thought you loved me?"

"Serena..." Darien said softly, "I am in love with Rae. I have been in love with her for as long as I can remember… besides, you are so childish and I just can't handle that, we need a real leader. Please understand."

Serena stopped wailing, "Did you ever love me? I mean, I poured my heart into this relationship, and now I find that you seemingly never even loved me!" The wailing began again as Darien continued.

Darien shook his head, "I loved you once, but that feeling gradually left me as the months went on..."

"Just leave me alone!" Serena cried, turning her back on Darien.

"Serena... I have to go," Darien said softly, "Can we still be friends?"

Serena's eyes widened in anger, she turned and slapped him hard, "Can we still be friends, can we still be friends!" She cried angrily, "I'm done with you all, I can save the world alone... go to your precious Rae and leave me the hell alone you... you bastard!" She ran from him then, she didn't even listen as he called to her.

"I hate you Darien..." Serena whispered scathingly, "You've ruined my life..."

She lay back on the plain, tan sheets and silently wished for her own moon and star ones, "Why am I here?" She wondered aloud, "Why did I get dragged here?"

There was a knock on the door, Serena sat bolt upright, "W-who's there?" She asked.

"Its Trunks... can I come in?" He called.

Serena hastily wiped her bright baby blue eyes, "Sure." She said, "Come on in..."

The door opened and Trunks peered in, "W-would you like to umm... maybe train with me tonight?"

"Okay..." Serena replied, in her mind she said, it will make me forget about _him_.

"Then follow me," His eyes sparkled boyishly.

Serena walked closely behind him as he led her towards his training room, he turned, smiling, "Do you think that you can keep up?" He asked.

"One way to find out..." Serena said softly.

Two hours later

Serena was panting slightly but kept waving Trunks on. He sent an energy bomb flying as Serena crossed her arms, she was flung backwards and let out an umf as the breath was knocked from her, "Are you alright!" Trunks called, flying towards her.

Serena stood hastily, "I'm fine!" She cried, "I got a way to make it a better match though... super moon crisis makeup!" A whole new transformation occurred and she became super sailor moon, "Rainbow moon heartache!" She cried her wand in hand.

A blast of energy left it and spiraled towards Trunks who stared at it in a drunk sort of fascination, the energy hit him and engulfed his body in its light, he was flung back and hit his head on a wall. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head, "I'd say we're done for the night..."

"Yes..." said Serena AKA Super Sailor moon, de-transforming and following Trunks back to her room, "G'night..." She mumbled sleepily, falling to sleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

She was up early the next morning, before the others at least, and went to the bathroom, carrying the robe that had been set in her room, and ran the water in the tub. Serena pulled her pigtails down and pulled her fingers through it to get rid of some of the knots. She sighed as she lowered herself in the steaming water and closed her eyes momentarily, allowing the heat to seep into her sore muscles before sitting up and pouring shampoo into her hair, she rinsed it quickly, then emptied and refilled the tub again so that she could relax this time around. The doorknob rattled and then there was a pound at the door, "Whoever's in there, get out now!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

Serena glanced at it shortly before replying, "You can wait, some people prefer to have privacy!"

The water splashed slightly and she gasped as it began to drain without her having pulled the plug and a hand shot out of the small hole, grabbing her around the middle, "Eyaaa!" She cried, kicking furiously at the thing that held her, "let me go!" She bit it to no avail. An arm followed the hand and shortly after a shoulder, a neck, the head, another arm, and then the rest followed.

"So we meet again _princess, _hopefully there will be no interruptions this time." It laughed.

"What the hell are you?" Serena gasped through its deathlike grip on her body, one of her eyes squeezed shut as she struggled against the grip.

Her compowder buzzed and she reached towards her clothes that she had folded and put near the tub. Her fingers reached it shaking slightly and she opened it the surprised face of Lita, "Serena, what's going on?" Her friend's voice called fuzzily, "We've found a way to come back for you… but it's going to take a while."

"Lita!" Serena gasped, "I need help _now_!" She was getting tired and the compowder slid from her fingers as darkness overtook her.

"Serena! Serena!" Lita cried despairingly as the compact was crushed beneath the creature's foot.

"Now, now princess, you heard her, it's going to take a while!"

Once more the doorknob rattled and Serena remembered Vegeta standing outside. Dimly aware of what she was doing, she dragged herself to the door, stretching the startled creatures arm and turned the lock slowly. She yanked on the knob as the creature pulled her back, door still gripped in her hand. "Moon Crystal Power!" Serena exclaimed, slipping out of its grasp as she transformed.

Vegeta stared in astonishment, hand raised as if to pound on the door once more, "What the hell is going on here?" He cried.

"heh…heh…" Serena said, rubbing her hand along her head, "A little backup in the drains?"

She then turned back to the creature, who was slipping out the window and running before she could do anything. "What the fuck was that disgusting thing?" Vegeta joined her at the window momentarily, a dark scowl on his face.

"I dunno… uh sorry about the door…" Serena let it fall to the ground and ran to her smashed compowder, "Oh no!" She cried furiously, "That bastard broke it!"

She quickly picked it and her clothes up and ran to her room where she de-transformed and dressed while looking sadly at the broken thing that was her only communication with her own home.

_A/N well... there's chapter three for you... I changed it somewhat so that Serena wasn't all whiny and using Renee in her argument… it has been lengthened as well, anyway, enjoy, please R&R..._


	4. Sailor Scouts to the Rescue Pt I

**Chapter 4 Sailor Scouts to the Rescue!**

_A/N, well the title really stinks but I really can't think of anything else that would work… anyway, R&R for me._

Serena sat on her bed, staring at the remainder of her only link to her own dimension. She sighed heavily, "Why?" she cried, "why did you have to go and break it like that!"

There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Serena called tentatively, "Who's there?"

"It's Bulma dear, are you okay?" The elder woman with blue hair called, "you've been in your room all day..."

"I'm fine." Serena said, tossing the broken object to the ground vehemently.

"Mind telling me what happened to the bathroom then?" Bulma asked.

Serena sighed, "Come in then, I guess." She said.

The door opened slowly and Bulma delicately entered, shutting the door carefully behind her. She looked at the wrecked compowder on the floor, "Why, what happened to that?" She asked, picking it up, "It looks as though it's been crushed or something…"

"Yeah, it was." Serena said dully, "Sorry about the bathroom, I had an… uninvited guest that ran away…"

"Were you attacked?" Bulma asked slowly, eyes wide, "in my house?"

Serena nodded, "it was the same thing that brought me here." She said, "And it broke my link to my friends…"

Bulma inspected the machine she held in her hand, "Well… maybe I can fix it." She said, "Would you like me to give it a shot?"

"I suppose." Serena said, "I mean, what can it hurt?" And then, thoughtfully, "You might like Amy, she's smart to…"

"It'll take a while; I hope you've got something to do." Bulma said.

"Oh, I was going to explore, this place is new to me, get to know the place in case their plan fails."

Serena stood, "I'll go right now- eh…" Her stomach growled, "Maybe after I've eaten."

"Your plate was set in the microwave, dear, you may need to heat it up." Bulma said, as she left the room, have fun now!"

Serena walked carefully down the stairs, around the corner, and slammed into- Vegita, "Hey!" Serena exclaimed, "Watch where you're going!"

"Get out of my way, woman!" Vegita said, thrusting Serena aside, she landed heavily, "You know, you could be a little nicer…" Serena muttered crossing her arms and pouting like a child.

Vegita sighed heavily and glared at her before continuing on his way. Serena stood grudgingly, "he could have helped me up." She said kicking at the wall before walking on.

She came upon the kitchen and found the strange microwave, she hurriedly set it for a minute and a half, and waited for the food, mouth watering heavily as the smell of fried eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes wafted up to her nose, "Oh, it smells so yummy!" Serena cried, "I'm starving."

The timer went off and Serena opened small door and grabbed her plate. Almost before she got a grip on her fork she began to dig into the food that was on the plate. She shoveled mouthfuls into her mouth; it was all she could do to finally stop herself from scraping the plate clean of its last scrap of contents. She left the plate in the overly large sink and walked out of the house through the kitchen door. She stepped into the trees and onto the path that lay hidden within their midst. She wandered through the trees, stopping when she reached the bank of a river, "It couldn't hurt to stop and-" A loud yawn escaped her mouth, "maybe, rest for a while… it's so very peaceful."

She lay down in the plush grass, staring at the light clouds that floated overhead, fluffy and white. Her eyes drooped closed and she was back home, in her Tokyo, in her bedroom, "Serena, you'll be late!" Her mother called, "your friends are waiting!"

"Alright, mom!" She shouted, "I'll be there in a minute!"

She ran down the stares, backpack over her shoulder, "You know." She said once she was outside with the others, "I had this crazy dream last night."

"Oh, Serena, "Lita laughed, "Your dreams are always crazy."

"But this one was the craziest I ever had; I was pulled from our dimension and taken to another, where I met this boy named Trunks, and his mean father!" Serena pouted, "This thing was after me, it thought that I was very weak without my friends, and Rae, you had taken Darien from me." Serena began to cry, "It was so horrible!"

Rae stopped, "Why would I take him from you, I accepted that you were lovers in another life, and remembered it, you guys were meant for each other, but I still think he would have been better off with me!" Rae's tone changed, "You're so whiny these days." She teased.

"Hey, you jerk!" Serena stuck her tongue out at Rae; it was one of their usual battles.

"_Serena."_ A dark voice called, "_where are you hiding?"_

"Who's there?" Serena called, she was alone and in the dark, "What do you want?"

"_Don't tell me that you've forgotten about me already."_ Prince Diamond appeared before her, his hair had grown, but there was something strange- it was now jet black, as were his eyes, "_I love you, my queen, your eyes… they're so beautiful, I almost had you once, I won't fail again."_

"That dream, it wasn't a dream, was it, this is the dream!" Serena cried despairingly, "What was that thing that crawled out of the drain?"

"_Why, that was me of course." Diamond said, "At the time I hadn't been fully healed yet, I am now, and can thus bring you to me."_

Serena jerked out of the dream and sat up to- rain, it was falling hard, and there were large chunks of hail coming down with it. Serena cried out as she was pummeled with freezing rain and hail. She dove under the cover of a tree, "I've never seen a storm like this." She gasped and flinched as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a loud crack of thunder, "What do you want!" She cried, "Just leave me alone!"

"_Princess!" _A distant voice called, "_Serena!"_

Serena stood, "Lita?" She whispered, "Is that really your voice?"

"Damn it!" a voice, much closer exclaimed, "They've gotten here sooner than expected."

Serena shivered and dove from her cover, "I'm coming- oof!" She exclaimed as she tripped over something unseen, "What the-" She gasped as she saw the prince standing before her, his third eye had opened and Serena was being drawn involuntarily towards it, "Noooo!" She cried, her voice was lost in the storm.

"Serena!" Sailor Venus froze the minute she exited the trees, "What!" She cried, "Why can't I move?"

The others exited the trees, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, even Minimoon was there, and also, hidden in the shadows, was Tuxedo mask, "You guys came!" Serena exclaimed, tears in her eyes, "I can't believe it!"

Diamond now held her helpless form in his grasp.

_A/N well, there's chapter four for ya, left you hanging for chapter five, it will be updated soon! R&R for me._


End file.
